


In a Moment

by MissTyler



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTyler/pseuds/MissTyler
Summary: Jackson is able to get downstairs before his father is killed too.





	In a Moment

It all happened very fast, Jackson noticed. But it is a weird concept, that such a major thing happened, but it happened too fast to anyone to actually, properly, understand what just did happened, but it was very fast.

In a moment he was in his room opening up a can of soda, turning on his laptop, and in the other he killed a man who just murdered his mother.

  
Honestly, had the other not been so fast, he wasn't sure he would not have the same fate.  
  
His dad ran to his side soon as he was able. He yelled at him something and then hugged him. Jackson heard nothing, he felt like his ears were full of cotton.  
  
Not long after a couple of armed people broke into the house, and his dad somehow appeared even more scared.  
  
Never leaving his side his father explained what had happened: that two man had invaded the house, murdered his wife and accidentally shot one of them in the process of trying to murder him too, his son came down when he heard the shots.  
  
More police officers show up, Jackson gets lost in the crowd. Some doctor tries to talk to him and covers him up with a blanket, and makes he sit at one of the ambulances that doesn't have his mother's body.  
  
The couple of agents look at him from the other side of the room, examining him, do they know he did it? They get closer, and sit by him, each one in one side of the tiny couch inside the ambulance.  
  
They speaky calmly, don't ask about the men with guns and they don't ask about Brianna and Sarah. They do ask about him: how is he holding up? Is he hurt somewhere the paramedics didn't see? The man touches his shoulder affectionately.  
  
"Jackson!" His dad demands from the other side of the room. With a final look at the couple of agents Jackson walks away.  
  
His father puts his arm around his shoulder and takes him to the car, he took some of his clothes and phone, they're spending the night in a hotel.


End file.
